Sine Ratus
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y con lo que acababa de gritar, sólo demostró que era tan inútil y estúpido como el resto de sus compañeros, ¿alguien le podría dar un tiro, por favor? No, eso lo haría feliz, y por eso no ocurriría, ¡maldición!. EscociaxGalesFem. ¡Para Venom Rocks!


******Disclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, ¿Incest? Lemon_

**Dedicatoria**:_ Para Venom-san... Gracias por acceder cuando me dan mis intensos caprichos xDDD (?) ¡Sigue siendo tan divertido como siempre! Kesesesesesesesesesesese_

_Ojala te guste... no sé, ahora siento que el lemon me salió demasiado porno... ¡es que me confundí porque estaba leyendo otras cosas! Creo que mi cerebro administró la información erróneamente, y salió esto... Yey xDDD_

_¡Y ya había algo que te quería comentar desde hacía mucho! Ando fantaseando con las posibles voces de Gales xDDD Para la versión Fem, me gusta la de Chikane Himemiya de "Kannazuki no miko", y para Male, sería la de Takahiro Sakurai en su versión Cloude de "Final Fantasy VII" xDDD ¿Tú qué opinas?  
_

**Aclaraciones:**_ -El hilo de la historia fue idea de Venom Rocks  
_

_-Manejo las características que he me ha indicado para Escocia y Gales  
_

_Escocia: Alasdair McAlliste_r

_Gales:_ G_wyneth Llywelyn_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Sine Ratus"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y el silencio fue lo que llenó la habitación después del resonante eco de aquella frase

-¡Te amo!

La soltó si pensar, sin medir el alcance de las consecuencias o preguntarse siquiera lo que estaba diciendo

Movido únicamente por el instinto, por esas desbordantes pasiones que salieron desde la oscuridad de su imaginario, por todo aquello que su razón ya no soportó guardar más, lo confesó tal y como lo haría un chico de su edad: torpemente y con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin aire

En efecto, la falta de oxígeno hizo que la cabeza le diera fastidiosas vueltas, sumando el desequilibrio de sus piernas, ¡y claro! No podía fallar que hubiera quedado como imbécil por tan atropellada confesión

En serio que no creyó que él, el cínico y confiado Alasdair McAllister, hubiese demostrado que era tan idiota y perdedor como cualquiera de sus compañeros

Quedaba así demostrado que el carácter o la inteligencia no tenían mucho que hacer ante la madurez y la histeria

Oh,_ fucking God_, seguro que se estaba vengando de él porque siempre mando al carajo sus imposiciones, ¡y que bien! Semejante "_honor_" quería decir que sí movía al mundo; no le hubiera importando enfrentar su ira, pero sí en otra ocasión

¿Por qué tuvo que ganarle el estúpido síndrome de la adolescencia justo en ese momento? Si bien, tuvo mucho que ver encontrarla tan arreglada y hermosa, o lo que había escuchado en los últimos días, sus drásticos cambios de humor, y el no menos importante instinto de pertenencia, aún le era inexplicable haber cometido un error de tal magnitud

Le dijo a ella, a Gwyneth Llywelyn, que la amaba

Ahora, el error no era el hecho en sí, total, debía decírselo algún día

Precisamente en esto radicaba el desliz: había planeado –hasta eso hizo- declararse en el baile de graduación, justo después de apartarla del tumulto bajo el mínimo pretexto; la llevaría a esa parte del campus donde solían pasarla cuando se aburrían de la escuela, y luego de un común silencio, le diría las dos palabras que, a pesar de lo cursis, idiotas y putas que se oyeran, describían muy bien aquello que le venía quemando por años

Después ya no habría necesidad de más: ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para distinguir la veracidad en tan inusuales palabras

Y entonces… entonces…

… bueno, de ahí ya se quedaba en blanco, pero era un plan lo suficientemente fácil de ejecutar, ¡era a prueba de tontos! Y tomando en cuenta lo minucioso y decidido que solía ser cuando ya calculaba algo, no había pretexto para fallar: no era un imbécil como para echar a perder alto tan simple

O eso creía, pareciendo ahora más tarado de lo que ya era, argumento reforzado por la mirada fija, tranquila y desinteresada de esos ojos azules, recriminándole –o no- la manera en que procedió, ¿o acaso aquel brillo indicaba, al contrario, lo pasmada que estaba?

Con ella no se sabía, era endemoniadamente impredecible, lo que en ese instante le hizo caer en cuenta de lo ingenuo que fue al armar un plan: cualquier elaboración de uno era inútil frente a esa chica

Sintió cómo la etiqueta de "_Estúpido_" se le pegó en la frente igual que una pegatina con dibujos ridículos de _Mickey Mouse_ o _Winnie The Pooh_

Por favor, que alguien le diera un tiro

Subestimó la situación en inimaginables aspectos, y si eso ya era trágico para la escena, mas lo era porque el único elemento "_seguro_" le escupió en la cara con una burla impresionante

_Él mismo_

Era como estar frente a un espejo: su reflejo resaltaba las debilidades que se esforzaba en reprimir, siendo que la más alarmante había hecho de las suyas

_Su inestabilidad_

Como un sujeto de grandes –y agresivamente enfocadas- pasiones, era una batalla constante entre "_lo que quería hacer_" y "_lo que convenía hacer_". Se conocía, por eso ya se tenía dominado casi por completo para algo de ese calibre

_Casi_

Y esa pizca fue lo que vino a patearle los huevos y hacerlo caer en las redes de la ridiculez, ¿donde estaba la araña gigante que le inyectaría veneno y le arrancaría la cabeza de una mordida? Le haría un favor si se apresuraba a sacarlo de tal demostración de estupidez, evidenciando que era EXACTAMENTE igual de jodido e histérico que los adolescentes de la escuela. Cómo le cagaba eso

Cómo le retorcía admitir que no era tan imperioso, magnánimo y cínico cuando se trataba de algo que involucrara a esa rubia de cabello largo y preciosos ojos azules

…

…

Gwyneth y él se conocían desde la primaria, cuando ella se mudó desde Gales a la casa de a lado y entró a su misma institución

Era dos años menor que él, así que no coincidían en los horarios tanto del hogar como de la escuela, así que no se conocieron propiamente hasta dos semanas después de su llegada

La primera vez que la vio, cuando sus padres lo obligaron a acompañarlos para saludar a los nuevos, le pareció una niña extremadamente antipática, seria, antisocial, callada… y por eso mismo le agradó: no era como el resto de sus tontas compañeras que hablaban sin parar, sino alguien mucho más inteligente y prudente, calculadora a la hora de expresarse y muy distante, como si estuviera en otro lugar al mismo tiempo que atendía una charla

También por eso la repudió: su implícita prepotencia, orgullo y elegancia le indicaron que no sería alguien fácil de controlar, o mejor dicho, casi imposible; quizá no tenía el interés por dominar el nuevo entorno que la rodeaba, pero por el hecho de no caer, insultaba su poderío en el vecindario

Una niña así no contaba con el derecho de neutralidad: caía o ganaba, así se reducía la vida que le esperaba ahí, y más al ser su vecina

Esa vez, en la que los adultos hablaban, los animaron a salir al patio, en el que ya había árboles bastante crecidos, algunas flores silvestres y el acogedor pasto que teñía todo de verde. Esos elementos los notó desde hacía años porque, con dueño o no, saltaba la barda de madera cuando quería, por eso se dio el lujo de guiar a la rubia al tronco que más le gustaba

Ella no dijo nada, no aparentaba impresión por el hecho de que él conocía mejor su jardín, cosa que también vino a reforzar que aquello no sería demasiado aburrido

Sonrió de lado, formando las internas ganas de hacerla llorar

No compartiría el reino con nadie

-Así que, Gwyneth… -susurró con ligera burla al tiempo que se recargaba en la madera- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Siete – respondió con simpleza -¿Y tú?

-Nueve –cruzó los brazos- Y vienes de Gales, ¿cómo es?

Las preguntas básicas eran, precisamente, indispensables para conocer a una persona, y aunque no lo creyeran, permitían intuir los rasgos más evidentes o atrofiados de la personalidad

La de ojos azules le miró un instante para luego suspirar

-Muy tranquilo… pero te parecería aburrido

-¿Por qué?

-No está a tu ritmo –dijo como si nada – La falta de cosas "_interesantes_" te hartaría rápido –miró una florecilla como lo más interesante del mundo –O quizá por eso mismo crearías aventuras divertidas con un poco de imaginación

…vaya, ¿tan rápido contempló la posibilidad?

-Si ese el el caso –respondió- Este lugar te parecerá avasallador: la acumulación de cosas "_interesantes_" te hartarán rápido. A menos que te adaptes, llorarás con la mínima provocación

Se miraron unos minutos: probablemente ya había entendido que la estaba retando… tal vez no… o tal vez sí, pero no le tomaba la debida atención. No sabría decirlo al no captar nada de esas frías pupilas

Le irritó no poder entrar en ellas a pesar de que el verde botella de sus propios ojos ya tenía basta experiencia en leer e intimidar a los demás

¿Qué le pasaba a esta mocosa?

-¿Tú eres el que me provocará?

… que directa

_Eso le gustó_

-Puede ser- dijo sonriendo con superioridad, mostrando los dientes con insolencia - ¿Crees ser lo suficientemente molesta como para interesarme en hacerlo?

-Eso lo decides tú, no yo

Que lógica tan divertida

-Je~ sólo te advertiré una cosa: no me retes

…

Y fue ella la que ahora dibujó una ligerísima sonrisa, gesto que lo confundió, pero que llamó grandemente su atención

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber

Se sintió… ridiculizado por sus propias palabras…

Esa niña era peligrosa porque lo vencía con sus propias armas

La odio. Le cayó bien

Sintió la necesidad de jalarla por el cabello, y también darle unas amables palmaditas en la cabeza

Se limitó a abrazarla por el hombro, cercándola hacia sí con fuerza, encajando los dedos de tal forma que ni la tela pudo protegerla del dolor

Lanzó un suspiro, pero nada más. No intentó apartarse, ni quejarse, o amenazarlo con decirle a los mayores. Sólo se dejó hacer, quizá consciente de que esa era la manera más factible de salir lo menos dañada posible

Mocosa lista

Tenía la impresión de que era el inicio de algo bastante… "_recreativo_", aunque era obvio que no lo admitiría

Quebrar el espíritu de las personas era lo que más le gustaba hacer, y si uno tan frío e "_inmune_" se le presentaba, era un reto que no podía rechazar… y quien sabía, si no resultaba ser una mera habladora, tal vez podrían ser colegas, convenientes compañeros, después de todo, sino podías con el enemigo, había que unírsele

…

Y exactamente eso fue lo que pasó: dado que en la escuela nadie la molestaba, tenía buenas notas y su comportamiento era catalogado como misterioso, "_sin querer_" se ganó una reputación valiosa, pero no aquella que la dejaba como "_niña bien portada_", sino como "_quien-sabe-qué-te-pasaría-si-te-le-acercaras-Mejor-ni-te-arriesgues_"

Eso, de alguna manera, lo convirtió en el único que podía cercársele sin intimidarse y que le hablaba con la seguridad de que era bien recibido

Así, no muy consciente de cómo, se volvieron amigos, y por ridículo que le sonara el título, los hechos lo indicaban: platicaban por horas, jugaban, hacían la tarea juntos, regresaban a casa en compañía, los fines de semana ella iba o él iba a su casa para perder el tiempo… y lo que sí valió a su parecer, fue que nunca se recriminaban nada: Llywelyn podía ser tan jodidamente apática como quería, él podía ser tan jodidamente desgraciado como quería; ninguno criticaba, aunque tampoco evadían el tema: era tratado como cualquier otra cosa, sintiendo por primera vez que alguien intentaba comprenderle

Sus motivos para hacerlo no le importaban siempre y cuando le trajeran algún beneficio, y aquello lo hacía

…

De ese modo pasaron esos grades, y luego vino la secundaria

Ahí sí que se dio cuenta de que "_amigos_" ya no era un título que lo satisfacera

Seguro se debió a los putos cambios hormonales, o a una de esas tonterías, no obstante, gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de un detalle nada despreciable

_Gwyneth era preciosa_

Tan linda, inteligente, tan desinteresada y agraciada, que no concebía la idea de haber estad tantos años ignorándolo, ¿había sido imbécil?

No, sólo un mocoso que, afortunadamente, ya dejaba de serlo para dar paso al cuerpo de un adolescente de 15 años: era alto, con complexión delgada y de cierto músculo, extremidades bien definidas, varoniles y fuertes; su voz ya era más gruesa, su mente más ágil en todos los aspectos; ¿su personalidad? Era tan encantadora como la de un delincuente. Su cabello rojo carmesí, sus pupilas verde botella y la sonrisa retadora terminaban de formar el cuadro de Alasdair McAllister: el provocativo rebelde del 3-C que hacía llorar a los prefectos, temblar a los maestros y gritar a los putos estudiantes; los hombres lo envidaban, las mujeres lo deseaban y los ajenos lo envidiaban

Era la perfecta vida de secundaria

Por eso le fregó que en medio de eso, en vez de ponerle atención a los pechos desarrollados que sus compañeras se esforzaban en ofrecerle, pensara lo bonita que Gwyneth se veía con su uniforme, lo hábil que lucía cuando jugaba voleibol en Educación Física, o lo divina que parecía cuando tocaba el piano en su taller de su música

Lo peor, era que físicamente hablando, todavía se trataba de una niña: mediría cabeza y media menos que él, delgada al grado de que su suéter del colegio no dejaba ver ninguna curva en particular, con el pecho plano y las facciones tan finas como las de una muñeca de porcelana. Ni siquiera sus ojos dejaban ver cambio alguno, como si no pudiera haber evolución en ellos

No sabía por qué, pero aun así le parecía tan hermosa…

Y un nuevo tipo de orgullo le invadió cuando se dio cuenta del comportamiento que tenía frente a otros chicos… bueno, era el mismo de siempre: cortante pero educada, neutral y cordial ante todo, empero, sin saberlo, de ese modo los desanimaba emocionalmente

Por supuesto que no había sido el único que notó lo encantadora que era, y por eso le complació que ella misma los alejara, y a la vez, le diera su completa atención sólo a él

… de acuerdo, tal vez exageraba en lo último, ¡insignificancias! Lo imperante era que el resultado lo beneficiaba, aunque eso no evitó que ciertos "_accidentes_" les sucedieran a sus pretendientes: era inminente dejar claro qué tipo de territorio estaban pisando

… y claro, fue vital que procediera con discreción: no iba a permitir que rumores estúpidos corriera por su espalda, al menos no todavía

Y era porque… vamos, que admitiera que le gustara, no significaba que deseaba que lo supiera, o que lo gritaran por ahí, o avanzar hacia algo más grande

Era como tener las fronteras aseguradas: todo el mudo sabía que le pertenecía, y no hacía falta una proclamación para hacerlo factible. Llámese prepotencia, ego, o sobre estima personal, el punto era que Llywelyn era suya y NADIE debía intervenir, a menos que deseara la muerte

¿Lo que ella opinaba? ¡Que importaba! Más que cualquiera, debía estar consciente de su situación y no se oponía por mera conveniencia

No le molestaba siempre y cuando le beneficiara

Y de tal forma continuó la vida, incluso cuando pasó a la preparatoria y se quedó sola en la secundaria, implantando involuntariamente la idea de que ya tenía a alguien, y por su parte… por su parte…

Era sorprendente lo que podía provocar con solo prestar un poco de interés

Su amiga aún era infantil, también eso tenía que ver en que no pusiera atención en las pasiones que despertaba, pero él ya no, menos las nuevas personas que lo rodeaban en su reciente institución

Fue así como, gracias a su cínica y burlona actitud, más su excelente físico y la manera en que se imponía, las mujeres –y varios hombres- cayeron a sus pies, casi casi rogándole que se los follara

Nunca llegó a tanto, menos a llevar una relación que sólo quería tener con la de ojos azules, empero, no fue impedimento para vivir… "_experiencias_", unas de las que se alejó cuando ya entró su novia _que-no-sabía-que-lo-era_ a su escuela

No hubo necesidad de vociferarlo o reafirmar tal cosa, los hechos eran evidentes: iban a casa juntos, la recogía en su salón cuando le tocaba hora libre –tenía su horario, obvio-, la ayudaba en sus tareas, a conseguir un libro perdido o cuando no podía cargar los bonches de copias; se invitaban mutuamente a comer… y quizá lo más significativo, era que con ella se reía sin escatimaciones, con ella hablaba por más de 5 minutos sin parecer una cruel broma

Si no se descifraba la relación mirando a la rubia –quien nunca cambiaba su apático gesto-, sí a través de él y de aquellos gestos que nadie le conocía hasta su llegada

En este punto, ya era necesaria una confesión, sin embargo, al principio quería hacerla guiado por meros propósitos personales:

La deseaba como mujer, y su mano era una lamentable sustituta cuando la imaginaba desnuda y retorciéndose de placer bajo él

Ese fue el primer móvil para proceder, porque no pensaba que tal atracción se debiese a otra cosa independiente del físico, ya que le seguía fastidiando su indiferencia, su silencio, la forma en que usaba sus propias palabras en su contra

Eran muy diferentes, eso sirvió como complementación, pero no se podía avanzar más sentimentalmente hablando: era una destrucción mutua garantizada. Ambos lo sabían, aunque es no lo comprendían sus sueños húmedos, así que necesitaba cierto acuerdo para satisfacerse, y si era uno donde tendría que ser llamado "_El novio de…_" podía vivir con eso

No dudaba que ella comprendería el punto en la supuesta relación que llegarían a tener, no obstante, no estaba seguro si aceptaría si no le ofrecía algo que quisiera

Sólo era cuestión de hablar y acordarlo. Su amiga no se negaría, era un hecho, por eso ya tenía cierta ventaja

…

De recordar semejante ingenuidad, enserio que quería darse de puñetazos, no cabía duda de que había sido imbécil por subestimarla tan simplonamente

…

…

La ocasión que le expuso sus inquietudes fue luego de llegar a su casa para ver una película, como lo venían haciendo desde que tenían 10 y 12 años, respectivamente. Ahora, con 16 y 18 años, sus padres ya aprovechaban el tiempo y salían a pasear, dejándolos solos por 5 horas enteras

Esa vez no fue la excepción

La abordó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza: en cuanto se sentó en el sillón, la empujó con agresión y ganó lugar encima suyo; acomodó los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, y sonriéndole lascivamente, selló los labios durazno con los suyos, en un primer beso ansiado, aunque no tierno, y mucho menos considerado.

Ver esos ojos azules sorprendidos, agitados, y el color que enseguida adornó su pálido rostro, fue lo necesario para que procediera si pudor: pegó el cuerpo contra el otro, y su mano al instante capturó uno de los suaves pechos, aprisionándolo con posesión

… y entonces… pasó lo inimaginable:

_Ella lo rechazó_

Fue evidente al golpearle con tal fuerza con la rodilla justo en la entrepierna que ya se despertaba

-¡Maldita perra! – gritó por instinto, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía

Si bien no era de gravedad la sensación, sí fue suficiente para que se deslizara hábilmente y se liberara, terminando del otro lado de la sala

Estaba a la defensiva, se notaba a pesar de que tenía los blancos brazos en los costados, la respiración parsimoniosa y las pupilas ausentes

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le reclamó mientras se levantaba- ¡¿Eres estúpida, o qué? ¡¿Qué fue eso?

-Defensa

-¡Sí, ya me di cuenta! –se sobó descaradamente el miembro- ¡¿Pero por qué? ¡¿De repente te dio un lapsus de moralidad? ¡No me vengas con esa mierda!

-Más bien, a ti te dio un lapsus de idiotez- respondió sin interés- Por favor, no me salgas tan de pronto con algo así

-¡¿Entonces prefieres que lo anuncie para que la señorita no salga corriendo? –se irguió recuperado; rodó los ojos con fastidio- De acuerdo, "_querida_", ¿te parece buena idea que tengamos sexo en la sala? ¿O prefieres ir a tu cuarto para que nadie nos oiga? Sí, pobres de los mocosos que podrían pasar por la calle justo cuando gritemos en el orgasmo

-Dios, Alasdair, que vulgar

-Pues eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? ¡Que te anuncie cuando me excito y pedirte permiso para que no me salgas con tus golpes de niña mimada! ¡No te quejes ahora como una puta mustia!

Ella lo miró con cansancio

-No sé qué estás pensando –entrecerró sus orbes- No quiero acostarme contigo

-Bueno, fue obvio –sonrió con burla- Después de todo, ¿vas a querer que seamos pareja para poder hacerlo? ¿O formalizar con la familia? No me importa, puedo hacerlo

-El caso, querido, es que de ninguna manera podemos llegar a un acuerdo

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque estoy saliendo con alguien

…

…

-¿Qué?

Alzó los hombros con despreocupación, como si le estuviera explicando lo más simple del mundo

En cambio, su cerebro no… alcanzaba a… a…

…

¿Alguien más…?

… ¿Pero… cómo?

-Sé que tu política de relaciones abiertas abarca el sexo, pero no me parece apropiado para mí –se acomodó la coleta con elegancia- De manera simple, se reduce a que no quiero engañar a la persona con la que salgo. No es nada personal, ya sabes

…

… ¿Estaba…?

… No sabía… que… ¿Cómo era que…?

-¿Quién es?

Fue lo que atinó a decir más por inercia que por consciencia, pues esta parecía estar cociendo se aun lento y letal fuego

-Ya lo verás

-¡¿Quién es?

Ella se negó a responder

Él ya no quiso seguir quedando en ridículo

Abandonó la casa a toda prisa, rompiendo por primera vez el ritual del Viernes de Películas

…

¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Desde entonces andaba demostrando el idiota adolescente que era! Y no sólo en ese momento, sino en los días que surgieron: la rubia actuaba como si nada, él igual, per no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, sobre todo cuando ya la observó con aquel sujeto

Gilbert Beilschmidt

Lo conocía a través de Francis, sin embargo, nunca esperó que tal tipo hubiera logrado que su vecina accediera a salir con él, ¡no podía creerlo!

E independientemente del esfuerzo que representó no soltarse a golpearlo, o a gritarle a ella lo malnacida traidora que era, reflexionó el motivo real que originaba su deseo, uno que se ocultó por el simple hecho de menospreciar algo tan "_puro_" como eso

La amaba

En todos los aspectos posibles: su cuerpo, su personalidad, su elegancia, su inteligencia, aquella manera en que lo mandaba al carajo con todo y huevos

La amaba tanto, y sólo puso un burdo pretexto para abrirse paso en vez de admitir que lo movía algo más grande que el deseo. Típico de él

Y es que semejante idea sólo podía provenir de su maliciosa mente: su carácter tenía la particular defensa de rechazar aquello que pudiera provocar el mínimo cambio en su mundo podrido y lleno de caprichos pasionales, mundanos y carnales; todo lo que representara algo bueno en el sentido moral de la palabra, simplemente se escupía con todo y huesos. Qué curioso que dicho ataque se efectuara contra sí mismo, pero era lógico, estúpidamente lógico

Ahora, es era lo que ya no le dejaba opción: era ella o nadie más, ¿para qué seguir con el pretensioso juego de que tenía el control? Ya había perdido, había quedado como imbécil, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo y sacar de ello lo que siempre quiso? Al final de cuentas, era un beneficio para él. Así de simple

De ahí se derivaron las opciones para declarársele, siendo elegida la que menos afectara la rutina que hasta ese momento llevaba y lo evidenciara antes de tiempo

Todo, podría decirse, estaba llevándose de acuerdo al plan, ¡porque no se trataba sólo de él! Tenía que asegurarse que Gwyneth no se atreviera a avanzar más en el intento de relación que sostenía con el pruso; que dijera "_salimos_" no quería decir "_es mi novio_", por eso no podía descuidarse

Poseía un carácter inestable, eso era seguro, por eso no contó conque el ímpetu de la juventud estúpida le llegara en medio de un juego de bocas con una mujer exuberante, tampoco con que se alejaría lleno de asco y que correría a casa, menos que ya estaría entrando a su habitación, descubriéndola cepillándose el cabello para dar los toques finales a su apariencia

Que llevara esa corta falda negra, sus botas hasta la rodilla, la blusa verde seco de manga 3/4 con un generoso escote en el pecho, aquel largo chaleco de tela delgada oscura y las arracadas plateadas, le indicaron una sola cosa

Iba a salir con Gilbert

Iba a irse con él, a deleitarlo con el privilegio de su belleza traviesa y todavía inocente

Iba a largarse _quien-sabía-a-donde_ y le daría lo que a él le negó

Sí, aquella vez no sólo rechazó su cuerpo, sino lo que tácitamente le ofrecía: su amor torcido y egoísta

¿Qué clase de bruja era como para restregarle tal hecho de aquel modo? ¿Cómo podía aceptar los galanteos de ese egocéntrico que apenas conocía, y repudiar los suyos? Los de su cómplice, su vecino, su apoyo, su amigo

No se lo perdonaría

Quería gritarle, reclamarle, dejarle en claro quién era el que tenía derecho del control

Y salió con esa frase, la que todavía resonaba entre los muros de la habitación

-¡Te amo!

…

Y helo ahí, con su cara de imbécil y el cuerpo rígido, contrariado por tal error y la impotencia de dominar la situación; expuesto ante esos ojos azules que no lo desenfocaban y lo estudiaban despectivos, juzgándolo como si fuese Dios

La odio

La amo

…

… que idiota era

…

A pesar de… lo estúpido que se sentía, no desvió la vista; si había algún cambio –o no- a raíz de esa atropellada oración, quería verlo para no crearse ningún tipo de confusión

No podría vivir con eso, sería demasiado molesto

…

…

La rubia se acercó… mirándole con tanta calma y ensueño, que pensó estar frente a alguna hada que le aplicaría el más dulce y mortífero de los hechizos

Y a milímetros de separación, nuevamente el silencio los inundó

…

…

Sonrió

-… ya te habías tardado en decirlo, Alasdair

Apenas notó cuando lo abrazó con fuerza

Vagamente sintió la calidez de su figura

Vio en cámara lenta cómo recargaba la cabeza sobre su pecho con tanta ternura, que no creyó posible en ella, en esa dama fría e inalcanzable que innumerables ocasiones se burló en su cara y lo sometió discretamente a un dolor que terminó por sacar a relucir lo que luchaba por esconder

Debía ser un masoquista también como para autoimponerse esas privaciones que lo carcomían a tal grado

Se conocía y podía asegurar que era capaz de hacer aquello y mucho más por el simple capricho de no darse ninguna oportunidad en nada que lo hiciera feliz de verdad

Ella lo conocía también, sabía que de eso hasta cuando él mismo lo ignoró… por eso había hecho todo eso

Que brillante y manipuladora era

Gwyneth vio que de no proceder así, jamás hubiera admitido que sentía algo más que mero deseo; de no hacerle sentir que existía la posibilidad de que alguien más la tuviera, se hubiera estancado en el pensamiento de que no existía peligro en sus dominios…

Por mucho que odiara el tinte de novela barata que tenía la situación, de lo patético que se sentía por haber llegado a ese punto de tal forma, de haber orillado a su amiga a que procediera con tanta simpleza –que, a su vez, significaba que él era simple, no podía menos preciar el resultado

Ese resultado donde ella estaba resguardada en su pecho con tanta calidez y él ya abrazándola con posesión, acariciando apenas algo que siempre quiso. La sensación era parecida a cuando ya tenías algo conocido entre las manos, pero que habías renovado y apreciado infinitamente luego de dejarla a un lado entre el resto de las viejas pertenencias

Se preguntó si Beilschmidt había conseguido un gesto así de su parte…

Y otro punto encajó: nunca hubo un intento de relación entre ellos, mucho menos un acercamiento similar

De alguna manera, Gwyneth y Gilbert llegaron a un trato y procedieron sin que hubiera confusiones de diferente calibre

Esta chica podía ser tan…

…

¿E hizo todo eso par que se diera cuenta de lo imbécil que estaba siendo? Eso sólo probaba una cosa

Lo amaba

De no ser así, ¿para qué tomarse tantas molestias? ¿Para qué importarle algo que venía a complicarlo todo? ¿Para qué ponerse en una situación que bien podría pasar por un mero entretenimiento?

La rubia, ya si palabras le estaba demostrando lo mucho que era capaz de hacer por él

Para sacarlo de esa masoquismo autoimpuesto e innecesario

…

Bien, ahora ya los dos estaban expuestos, pero ella lo hizo con mucho más clase, maldición

Lo burló una vez más con sus propias armas

La odio, pero la amó hasta con la última gota de locura que tenía

No era simple deseo

Siendo así, la necesidad de una petición seria azotó su cabeza como una piedra de 1000 toneladas: Llywelyn era SU NOVIA, SU AMIGA, TERRITORIO ESCOCÉS POR DONDE SE LE VIERA

El mundo tenía que joderse sabiéndolo

-Alasdair… -su voz tranquila lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¿Hm?

-Pregúntame… si quiero hacerlo

…

¿Qué?

Bajó la mirada para observarla: tenía las mejillas increíblemente rojas, sus labios duraznos los apretaba con ligera fuerza, y sus ojos, con ese brillo nervioso y decidido, le permitieron entender el alcance de la oración

… no creyó que alguna vez la escucharía decir algo así… y se lo estaba pidiendo a él

No era inmune

Eso le encantó

-De acuerdo, _Gwyneth_ –susurró con sensualidad, sintiéndola estremecer bajo su palma - ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Enrojeció más y esta vez, ya desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo atrevida que estaba siendo, pero no detonaba ninguna clase de arrepentimiento

Que bueno, porque de haber sido el caso, no le hubiera importando en lo absoluto

No cuando la casa estaba vacía. No cuando sus propios padres creían que estaba en una fiesta. No cuando lucía tan provocativa y hermosa. No cuando estaba totalmente a su merced y con las fuerzas tan alejadas

Estaba siendo presa de algún miedo instintivo, como lo estaría un blanco conejo ante un lobo

Sabía que la iba a devorar y que no podía hacer nada al respecto

El punto, era que no _quería_ hacer nada al respecto

Tampoco le daría la oportunidad

De ese modo, olvidándose de una respuesta, levantó su rostro por el mentón y la besó despacio, con cautela, pero muy profundamente

Quiso perderse en esa boca que le ofrecía la más tentadora visión por el simple hecho de encontrarse con un mínimo temblor, con cierto terror, regalando la idea de terreno inexplorado, uno que él iba a profanar

Perfecto, no había manera de describir de otra forma aquello

La tomó por la cintura para pegarla un poco más a él mientras compartían todavía esa caricia de labios, complaciéndose por el suspiro que soltó y la manera tímida en que pasó las blancas manos por su pecho, hombros y cuello, hasta colocarlas atrás de este. De ese modo la encontró acercándose ella misma, buscando ese calor que ya emanaba por la necesidad del momento

Nunca pensó verla tan… necesitada de él

Tomando en cuenta esto, ¿habría necesidad de contenerse?

Por supuesto que no

La tiró a la cama con agilidad, maestría y la dosis de agresividad que caracterizaba cada una de sus acciones

Ella sabía que esto sucedería

Se colocó encima dejando que la sombra de su cuerpo la cubriera en su totalidad. Colocó su rostro a la altura del otro a escasos centímetros, dejando que sus alientos rozaran

Ella sabía que esto no sería cuestión de ternura o amabilidad

Ella sabía que su amor tendría siempre la prioridad de una pasión que podía romperla en mil pedazos

¿Y aun así permitía que pasara?

No se la creía todavía

O quizá era instinto de supervivencia: hacía esto porque era lo que "_menos_" la lastimaría… pero eso era demasiado simple y falso

Le excitaba verse como el objeto de deseo de alguien como él

Supuso que, con los años, había aprendido a fascinarse por la bestia pasional que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos. Pudo apreciarla en sus mejores y peores momentos, cuando despedazaba o se arrullaba

Aprendió a amarlo tal y como era

Su deseo de verse en su mira creció junto con eso

Sonrió de lado, mostrando los dientes con desvergüenza en aquel gesto que lo caracterizaba cuando la más pura y deleitosa victoria lo invadía, sintiendo otra vez el escalofrío que la recorrió

Entonces rompió la poca distancia entre ellos, acariciando sus labios con los propios en un contacto… bastante simple, superficial, aunque intenso. Entrecerró los ojos cuando ella apretó los suyos con fuerza, tal vez con pudor, mientras que esta vez sus manos apretaban con insistencia el cuello de su playera

Se deleitó no sólo con el sabor, la calidez o la textura, sino por todo aquello que le gritaba en silencio: sus mejillas estaban rojas, el cuerpo le temblaba, parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que era, y más que nada, esa entrega en el beso le dejó claro que no haría el mínimo intento por detenerlo

Como si pudiera

Con la punta de la lengua recorrió su labio inferior definiéndolo, saboreándolo, acariciándolo con toda la sensualidad que poseía, mirándola con intensidad para que se sometiera. Aprovechó el suspiro que dio para introducirse a aquella cavidad sin reparo, ya recorriendo con ansiada pero lenta desesperación: era realmente dulce, fresco, como su estuviera frente a un cubo de hielo que se estaba derritiendo

Quizá no era descabellada la comparación

Fue de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, marcando y mordiendo de vez en cuando, sobre todo al obligar a la lengua contrario a jugar con él: la mordisqueó con la saña y la fuerza necesaria para que se levantara y así envolverla con la propia, guiándola en un baile agresivo, rápido, ferviente y sofocante, esperando sacarle todo el aire que poseía

La saliva pronto hizo presencia en el mentón pálido, pronto la respiración de ambos ya no fue suficiente para mantenerse en la misma posición, pronto la temperatura del lugar había subido a niveles sorprendentes

Pero no, todavía no era suficiente: aunque ya la oía intentar arrancar bocanadas de aire entre los insignificantes huecos de sus besos, no permitió que lo recuperara. Deseaba asfixiarla, matarla con toda la pasión que ella misma le provocaba

Incluso sintió su desesperación cuando en débiles intentos quiso sacárselo de encima. Se limitó a capturar sus manos y aprisionarlas con una propia, llevándola a encima de su cabeza y que se alzara, sin planearlo del todo, la corta blusa que la cubría

Reparando en dicho detalle, se dignó a liberarla, y en lo que daba una indiscreta inhalación de oxígeno, bajó el rostro directamente a la piel de su vientre que dejó ver la tela: era blanco, pulcro, casi como el mármol de una bellísima estatua, pero cálido, dulce, bailando con la marcada respiración que estaba llevando. Se inclinó ante él y le dio un beso húmedo, recorriendo juguetonamente con la lengua, cosa que la hizo estremecer y dar un débil quejido

Sonrió, todavía recorriendo la zona: le divertía en grande esas muestras de vulnerabilidad, pero más que "i_ntentara_" evitarlo, ya que ahora las manos bajaron a sus hombros para "_empujarlo_", ¡hipócrita! Sólo había que escuchar los suspiros, la torpe manera en que también le acariciaba el cabello y ese instintivo vaivén que marcaba ya su cadera, como si quisiera que lamiera más de ese lugar

Levantó un poco sin dejar de saborear. En primera instancia quiso verle el rostro, empero, el escote se interpuso en su vista, llamándole mucho la atención: la abertura llegaba ya un poco más abajo, dejando ver el encaje de su sostén negro. La manera en que inhalaba y exhalaba marcaba un movimiento que lo hacía lucir aún más, sin olvidar ese firme busto que seguían el compás

Sólo una de sus manos subió hasta ahí, colándose el implícito paso: sintió con la punta de los dedos lo suave del sujetador, el adorno y los detalles, para de pronto atrapar en su totalidad un pecho, apretándolo con posesión. Al oírla jadear, lo soltó y volvió a aprisionar, marcando un ritmo que le sacó más de aquellos lascivos gemidos que deseaba arrancarle de la garganta

Inesperadamente, muy inesperadamente, ella se volteó, impidiendo que continuara tanto lamiendo como masajeándola, ahora dándole la espalda…

… se hubiera molestado en serio de no ser porque no sintió que hiciera más, es decir, lo nuevo era la posición, pero no se movía para realmente huir o negarse

Alcanzó a ver sus orejas: estaban tan rojas que parecían quemarse

… entonces recordó… que ella sólo tenía 16 años: ya no era una niña, tampoco una mujer, sólo una adolescente tímida que nunca estuvo antes con un hombre; era seria, apática y poco sociable, inteligente y perspicaz, pero eso no significaba que ya supiera absolutamente todo de la vida, o que no tuviera miedo…

Seguro le estaba pesando en ese momento no poder dar la imagen imperturbable que siempre mantenía

Y la amó

Quería despedazar esa inocencia hasta que no quedara nada…

Aceptó aquel cambio, y sin esperar a que se calmara, se echó sobre su espalda, obligándola a alzar la cadera con el apoyo de sus piernas, como si estuviera arrodillada; de esa misma forma, no dejó que juntara los muslos, y menos que intentara "_sentarse_"

Por su parte, si limitó a encajar su cuerpo adoptando aquella pose: el mentón lo recargó en su hombro; sus manos tenían el total paso por el tórax, el estómago y el vientre; sus piernas se ubicaron a los lados de los de ella, y lo mejor: su semi erecto miembro gozó ilimitadamente de la sensación de su suave trasero, restregándose sin ningún tipo de inhibición

Gwyneth suspiró por el contacto, se estremeció, y por la sorpresa hizo un movimiento hacía atrás, resultando contraproducente porque sólo hizo que sus increíbles posaderas acariciaran fuertemente su hombría, arrancándole un gruñido. Ella gimió

-¿Qué sucede, querida? – le susurró al oído cuando la sintió quieta –No me irás a decir que te sorprende lo duro que sentiste, ¿o si? – una mano la bajó con lentitud a su vientre mientras la otra subía a su pecho, ya colada por debajo de la blusa – Y eso que no está del todo despierto~

-A-Alasdair… - la vio sujetar con fuerza las sábanas – N-No seas… tan v-vulgar…

Sonrió con sorna al tiempo que le regalaba un sencillo beso en la mejilla

Era… interesante que a esas alturas le saliera con eso

No imaginó que podía ser tan tímida, delatándose con sus propias frases

Eso la hacía ver… linda…

-Cállate –la cortó volviendo a frotar aquello en crecimiento – Esa no es la clase de sonidos que ahora quiero oír de ti

Dicho esto, ya alzando el sostén para que dejara en libertad aquellos montes suaves que codiciaba, capturó uno otra vez y jugó con él: le llevaba de atrás hacia adelante, a los lados, en círculos, pellizcando con diversión ese pezón que ya se había puesto duro. Siendo una persona poco egoísta, todas las atención también se los dio al otro pecho, recorriendo en alternancia ambos y acariciándolos hasta ponerlos rojos

Si esto la hizo jadear, no se comparó a cuando la mano derecha llegó a su intimidad

En parte fue sencillo porque traía falda, y una tan corta, que sólo bastó explorar con el dedo medio la distancia entre esa tela y la de la ropa interior, descubriendo con satisfacción que apenas si tenía que estirarlo. Posiblemente, si se quitaba un poco de encima, podría ver la tela de sus pantaletas sin tener que agachar la mirada o buscarla con insistencia

Ja, como si fuera a hacer algo así… por ahora

Deslizó su dedo largo y blanco sobre la ropa, apretando con insistencia aquella zona que ya estaba un poco húmeda. Se lamió los labios al tiempo que comenzaba a torturarla con tres dedos: cada uno ocupándose de un punto a lo largo de ese lugar

Todo aquello combinado con las caricias en sus pechos, y la lasciva manera en que le lamía la nuca, la oreja y la mejilla, provocó que la anhelada sinfonía de gemidos se presentara, una que llenó los ecos de la habitación a pesar de que quería ocultarlos al darlos contra la colcha de la cama

Los mismos se colaron en sus oídos como fervientes agujas, y que por supuesto, hicieron que el problema en sus pantalones fuera mucho mayor

Era tan jodidamente complaciente tenerla en ese estado, gimiendo con desesperación por las caricias en los diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, más cuando, gozando de verdaderas habilidades, logró hacer a un lado la tela necesaria en su zona íntima y ganar lugar para dos de sus curiosos dedos. Temblaba, parecía querer revolcarse, apenas si podía pronunciar algo que no fuera un sonido que le indicaba lo bien que se estaba sintiendo… pero esto no podía continuar

No quería que ella fuera la única que lo estuviera disfrutando

Así, sujetándola bien por sus pechos y continuando con la introducción de su índice y medio, comenzó un balanceo firme de ambos de atrás para adelante, logrando que su ya duro miembro se frotara contra ese delicioso trasero

Lo hizo algo despacio, con la calma que le permitía su estado, tratando de no ser demasiado agresivo

Sí, deseaba quebrarla pero… a esas a alturas, en aquellas circunstancias, oyéndola tan nerviosa y temblorosa… simplemente no podía

Él ya lo sabía, ¿no? No se trataba de mero deseo carnal o un capricho

La amaba como a nada más, y si ella le correspondía con los inocentes sentimientos que su edad todavía le permitían, no era tan bastado como para arruinarlo

No cuando era lo más feliz que le había pasado

… Quería romperla, pero no a ese amor

Todo menos a aquel amor

De tal forma que las caricias en cada parte fueron igual de intensas, pero más cuidadosas, siguiendo ese vaivén que buscaba hacerla estremecer

Pronto no sólo los jadeos y respiraciones agitadas provenían de Llywelyn, sino también de él, hundiéndolos en un confuso mar de armonías tímidas y lujuriosas. Los dos se estremecían, seguían el balanceo que marcó; ella parecía más tranquila dejándose hacer todo aquello, y por su parte, aumentaba progresivamente el ritmo de sus masajeos, recorriendo todo lo que estaba al alcance y besándola en la blanca nuca, ya mordiéndole para dejarle una particular marca

Era una obra maestra

Motivado y ya deseando escuchar una clara prolongación de sus gimoteos, el movimiento de sus extremidades aumentó de golpe, logrando el cometido y uno extra: por la manera en que involuntariamente Gwyneth se retorcía, brindaba involuntarias pero magníficas caricias a su excitada hombría, haciendo que junto con ella, alcanzara los límites de su cordura

Unos cuantos instantes así, y sintió la clarísima humedad, seguido de su escalofrío y de aquel divino jadeo que se le escapó de la garganta, casi como un grito

Ah~ fue espectacular… sabía que su querida amiga solía ser imperturbable, pero como el resto de los demás, no podía controlar lo que la necesidad corporal le exigía, y fue en verdad hermoso sentirla llegar al orgasmo de aquella fuerte manera

Sin embargo, fue vital sostenerla para que no dejara caer su cuerpo a la deriva del colchón, y también para que conservara dicha posición

No desaprovecharía esto

En lo que la "_dejaba descansar_", aprovechó para voltearla, acomodándose con habilidad entre sus piernas. Le sacó el molesto chaleco, la blusa y el sujetador, mandándolos a volar por ahí; subió su falda hasta la cintura, y le quitó la ropa interior, dejándola únicamente con las sexys botas que ahora, para su satisfacción, se encontraban envolviendo su cadera

Esperó hasta que se tranquilizara sólo para darle un sencillo, pero avasallador espectáculo: deseaba mostrarle que era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, y claro, eso abarcaba deleitarla con su buen cuerpo

Cuando tuvo su total atención, se irguió lo suficiente para darle la mejor vista posible; procedió a tomar la parte baja de su playera y comenzó a subirla poco a poco, permitiendo que apreciara el bien formado vientre que poseía, el color de su piel y cómo la tela lo acariciaba conforme seguía el camino

Para cuando se la quitó por completo, ella le dirigía una mirada intensa, cargada todavía de vergüenza, pero que claramente indicaba que disfrutó de lo que vio

Sonrió de lado y volviéndose a inclinar, la abrazó por la cintura al mismo tiempo que buscaba sus labios, encontrándolos dispuestos y enteramente dulces para él. Las manos ajenas acariciaron sus hombros y los pasó por atrás de su cuello, aferrándose tanto como podía mientras respondía con calidez a esa caricia de bocas que nada más los estaba enloqueciendo… y en particular, a él un poco más, pues por la nula distancia que ahora tenían, sobre su tórax sentía ese par de gentiles pechos que se balanceaban conforme se acariciaban

Que perfecta podía llegar a ser

Bien… ya era hora del número principal

Con precisión se desabotonó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con el bóxer lo suficiente para que su dura erección saliera. Sin dejar de besarla o abrazarla, tomó su hombría y la frotó contra la zona predilecta, disfrutando tanto de la húmeda sensación como de los jadeos que soltaba en sus besos; las dulces caricias que notó en su cabello también lo deleitaron, provocándole algún tipo de dulce arrullo

Le recordó cuando eran niños: siempre que estaba enojado lo escuchaba; fingía no necesitarla, pero demostraba exactamente lo contrario cuando se acostaba y recargaba la cabeza en sus piernas, recibiendo las blancas manos sobre su cabello. Sentía cómo jugaba con sus hebras rojas, cómo exploraba entre los caminos de sus raíces, cómo le agradaba percibir el olor a cedro de su infantil jabón… y a él le gustaba, pues lo relajaba a niveles ridículos… pero sobre todo, porque se sentía aceptado como era

No tenía que fingir nada, ni demostrar especialmente el lado agresivo que lo caracterizaba… sólo era Alasdair con ella… y a su vez, sólo era Gwyneth con él…

Justo como estaba pasando en ese momento

…

Con una muda, pero comprensiva señal, comenzó a entrar despacio

Llywelyn se aferró aún más; emitió algo como un quejido de dolor, incluso sintió que agua caía de sus orbes, empero, no dio el mínimo signo de querer detenerse

Tampoco lo hubiera permitido

Y sabiendo que, si seguía así, le tomaría más tiempo asimilar el dolor que sentía, si previo aviso inició el vaivén entre sus cuerpos

Entró por completo. Salió, y volvió a entrar de golpe una y otra vez, tan profundo y fuerte como su excitación le gritaba. No dejó que lo interrumpiera: la tomó firmemente de la cadera para que le siguiera el movimiento, y no se apiadó a pesar de que distinguió los quejidos de dolor que la partían por la mitad

… tal vez debía decirle algo… cualquier estupidez para que se tranquilizara, pero ya había quebrado demasiado su comportamiento con todo aquello, y la verdad, no quería seguir pareciendo débil y necesitado de su amor con una acción así

Muy al contrario de sus cavilaciones, ella fue quien, en medio de sus quejidos agónicos, se separó un poco de su boca, cruzando así miradas

Se distinguía su sufrimiento, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo por tan imprevista intromisión, sin embargo, que le sonriera de aquella forma… tan confiada, tranquila y llena de comprensión, le conmovieron hasta donde su impío ser le permitió

Se sintió tan… tan atravesado por sus pupilas, que no lo soportó y volvió a cortar su distancia en un necesitado y sofocante beso: fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para ya no ser enfocado… y no por una cuestión de incomodidad, sino exactamente lo opuesto: sintió de golpe ese mudo amor que le profesaba y que él mismo le tenía, que fue demasiado para ser la primera vez

Ya tendrían tiempo para sus palabras estúpidas, sus risas, sus caricias indiscretas y los planes para el futuro

Ya tendrían tiempo para las miradas mutual cargadas de cariño… se acostumbraría, más que nada deseaba hacerlo, pero por ahora, todavía no podía soportarlo sin desviar la vista como un jodido idiota

…

Llegó un punto en que las embestidas variaron: eran lentas y profundas, rápidas y superficiales, siempre dando a aquel punto dentro de su amiga que la hacía gritar de placer. Su propio miembro gozó repentinamente de la virginal estrechez, y sumando las caricias que se daban coordinadamente…

Llegaron al orgasmos juntos, mientras se susurraban el nombre del contrario

Inmediatamente se desplomó sobre la chica, a sabiendas de que el peso le era agradable. A pesar de eso, salió de su interior pero sin romper el abrazo que ya lo tenía envuelto, arrullándolo como cuando le cantaba bajo aquel árbol de su patio

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, sólo un sencillo beso fue lo que terminó de fortalecer lo que apenas había ocurrido

No hubo necesidad de más para caer sin remordimientos en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Fue a dejarla a la escuela alrededor de las 10:45 am., pues se negó a faltar a clases a pesar de que no se levantaron precisamente temprano, ni por la natural molestia que sentía su cuerpo. Era inútil discutirle, pero ahora sabía que tenía que agotarla más para que no le saliera con semejantes estupideces la próxima vez

En serio que hubiera sido mejor pasar todo el día en casa acostados sin hacer absolutamente nada… bueno, sería blasfemo si lo afirmara tal cual, empero, nada como la comodidad del hogar para disfrutar con excesivo deleite el hecho de que ahora era suya

Sonrió de lado mientras la acercaba más hacía sí por la cintura: era como tener algo ya conocido entre las manos con nuevas y más sorprendentes funciones; algo que ya era frontera escocesa y que ahora estaba estipulado en los contrarios internacionales, generando las más contraproducentes opiniones

Por eso, le divirtió grandemente las miradas que se posaban en ellos al ir por el pasillo

Ah~ bendita frontera escocesa

-¡Gwyneth! – un llamado los hizo detenerse -¡Hey, por aquí!

Vaya, vaya, que conveniente que ahora Beilschmidt estuviera acercándoseles

Nada como una firme demostración de su territorio

-Gilbert, buenos días –saludó la galesa con tranquilidad

-¡Buenas! –respondió esbozando una sonrisa de lado a lado – Oh, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –le dirigió una mirada pícara- Eres… Alasdair, ¿no? ¡Gwyni me ha contado mucho sobre ti!

¿"_Gwyni_"? "_Gwyni_" su culo. No tenía derecho de llamarle de una forma demasiado absurda e imbécil

-Bueno, como sea – volvió hacia la de ojos azules -¿Qué te pasó ayer? Pensé que nos encontraríamos en _Watergate_

-Es que…

-Es que la pasó conmigo –soltó de golpe con frialdad y burla, dejando a ambos sorprendidos – Y te aseguro que hizo cosas mucho _más productivas_ –acentuó con lascividad, haciéndola sonrojar – de las que hubiera hecho con alguien como tú

-Vaya, eres bastante directo con estas cosas – contestó también sonriendo, colocando las manos en la cintura con superioridad - No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo, claramente no, porque soy mucho más _awesome_, ¿no sabes que mi polla mide 5 metros? – rió con victoria, como si no acabara de decir una estupidez – Kesesesesese, seguro que por eso Gwyni está saliendo conmigo

-Lo estuvo – afiló la mirada con amenaza – Ahora es MI NOVIA, así que puedes ir al baño a jalarte la cosa que imaginas tener entre las piernas. Saluda a tu mano derecha de mi parte~

Y al soltar esa última frase, la jaló para que siguieran su camino, escuchando para su desgracia esa extraña risa de satisfacción a sus espaldas

… tenía razón: sólo habían tenido un acuerdo, nunca salieron de verdad… pero de todos modos se sintió bien marcar un territorio que NADIE MÁS podía tocar, cosa que fue muy bien procesada por los muchos curiosos que escucharon su charla

Eso, y sumando la manera en que ahora la rubia también pasó la mano por su espalda, dejaba clara el decreto

GWYNETH LLYWELYN ERA TERRITORIO ESCOCÉS

Que se jodiera el mundo, maldición


End file.
